The Miracle of Courage and Love
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: This may seem short, but it's my fic! Anyway, Tai's spiraling into depression over Sora at night. Sora is found walking at night towards someone's apartment complex until she gets caught by a robber! Will a Miracle of Courage be enough to save her? Slight


Me: You never know what'll shatter your world of perfect Taioras until one incident of Sorato moves in and tries to take claim on certain territory.

Tai: Exactly! 

Me: Read the disclaimer, Tai.

Tai: (angry) Gladly! Our author doesn't own Digimon or "Miracle" from Vertical Horizon. If he did, Sora would've said yes to my question! (sniffs) 

Me: Pretty good. Also, only one good thing can come from a Sorato…

Tai: WHAT?!

Me: (smiles) The mind bursts open and Taiora stories come flowing out freely to the world! That's why I've just thought up another story so recently after this last one. 

Tai: (shocked) You did?

Me: Yep! And I'll bet you $20 that I'll most likely think up another one before the day's out.

Tai: You're on!

Digimon

The Miracle of Courage and Love

_It's taken much too long to get it right_

Would it be so wrong to maybe find someone a miracle?

And all you really need is everything you could never be

And so you'd give it all for a miracle…

Tai Kamiya shook with unshed tears. The friendship between him and Sora Takenouchi had been rocked to its core when she'd rejected him during Christmas Eve. She'd meant it when she'd said that she wondered what Matt would be doing after the concert. He'd seen it in her eyes. Tai forced himself to not blow up at her. That would've deeply hurt her, and he would rather die for her than to cause her pain.

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle…

"I guess I should've told her how I felt sooner. I thought I'd have forever or at least until the end of the world. But I never knew how much I-I-loved her…until she refused me."

__

You never really know what it is; not until it goes

And if it comes again, it's a miracle

Tai shook again as he forced himself not to cry. If he started bawling now, he'd wake up Kari and the others. They deserved sleep. 

__

"I miss my Sora. I wish I had her back. To refuel her love for me would take a miracle…"

But what you miss is love in everything below and up above

And could she bring it all, a miracle?

Sora was walking out at night at a very untimely hour. 11:30 was the time for girls her age to be at home asleep. Something had compelled her to come outside and head over to this side of town. She didn't know why, though. Within seconds, she came to a stop at an apartment complex. Looking up, she saw that one light was on. Immediately she knew whose that was.

__

"Why would he be up at this time of night? The only reason he'd be up this late is if he was really upset about something. But what would he have to be upset about?" The answer came to her seconds later. Unbeknownst to her, a robber had snuck up behind her from the darkness.

"Scream as loud as you want. This time of night, no one'll hear you."

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle…

That robber had been wrong about one thing. There was one person who did hear her-the same person whose heart she'd shattered on the day before Christmas.

"TAI!!!!" 

Tai jumped out of bed, tossed on his jacket and jumped out of his window to the ground. Lucky for him, he'd landed on his mom's car. He rolled off and ran to Sora's aid.

__

All you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle, a miracle

And all you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle, a miracle

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tai took the fight to the robber and instantly tackled him to the ground while Sora sat there in shock that Tai had actually come to help her.

A minute or so later, she heard a shot being fired. She looked back up, afraid of what she'd see.

"TAI! NO!!" 

__

It's taken so long to get it right; could it be so wrong?

To maybe find someone a miracle…

"You little brat! You shot me in the arm!"   
Tai triumphantly stood over the robber with his gun in his hand.   
_"Am I glad I never gave up soccer!" _He thought to himself as a tear-stricken Sora pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Tai! I was so worried that he'd hurt you! I'm so, so sorry…" 

"It's not your fault. If I hadn't heard you, who knows what that jerk would've done?" 

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle? 

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle

A miracle…(repeat)

The police came and arrested the robber on charges of assault, armed robbery and attempted murder. Tai was questioned on his act of "chivalrous bravery" as one cop stated it. Once they'd left, Tai turned toward Sora.

"Why are you out here? You of all people should know that it's dangerous to be here at night." 

"I don't know. I guess because, I had to see you. I have to know. Did I hurt you on Christmas Eve?" 

Tai eyed Sora with a look that was unreadable.   
_"Should I tell her how I feel now, or wait until morning?" _

HA! Cliffhanger! To Taiora fans, how should Tai admit his feelings to Sora? Should he wait until morning, or should he take the plunge and tell her in the dead of night? Reviews would be pleasant, whereas flames aren't. This may seem short, but concern for Tai and Sora's future is reason enough for anyone to not make longer stories! To Sorato fans, stay away! TAIORA FOREVER!!!


End file.
